


Leave The Pieces When You Go

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, DarkPilot, F/M, Finnrey, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot, Universe Alterations, loads of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has lived with her friend Finn for a great deal of her life with one goal in her mind; to fulfill her father's dying wish.</p><p>When she stumbles upon an old town secret, she finds that promises can be very hard to keep. Especially when they are pitted against family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Provincial Life

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been asking me to write a multi chap fic for a while, so I'm finally doing it! There's a few more BATB AU's out there than I anticipated , but that's also not surprising since this is a great prompt. I hope you like my take on it:)

Rey let her fingertips flutter over every single metal piece of scrap before she found what she was looking for.

This particular contraption had been abandoned for quite a while, evident by the thin sheen of dust that was coating it. It was horribly mangled and missing a few parts but Rey saw it useful and she dusted it off, examining it for any truly extensive damage. As long as the frame was intact, it was in good shape, and Rey could assure that. She had yet to find something that she could not fix.

This piece wasn't any less of a problem than other things she had encountered. In fact, this made her a bit excited.

"Don't worry" she hummed and wiped some of the dust away. "I'll fix you good as new." 

Of course, whispering to her findings was of normal behavior to Rey, but not so much to the other villagers. She tried to ignore the sudden gossiping and giggling and even averted her eyes when she saw mother's dragging away children, so they wouldn't have a chance to be affected by the "crazy lady" talking to shards of metal.

Parts of Rey felt sad that they would never understand. Other parts of her didn't care.

In fact, the gossipers were soon forgotten as she eagerly placed her findings on the checkout desk. Rey beamed and cleared her throat so as to get the owner's attention.

"Excuse me? Maz? I would like to make a deal with you."

The orange being looked up from her desk and smiled at Rey, attentive at her post. Her warm expression dwindled though as she caught sight of the objects layed out before her. She made a noise a mixture of a scoff and a laugh.

"Oh, Rey. This is not exactly what I would call a deal, y'know."

Rey blinked. "What do you mean? It was on your table. I would like to buy it, please."

Max picked up a particular weak portion of the product and sighed pitifully. " Rey. You're a very capable young woman. Look around you. Do these people look like they know the difference between a compressor and propulsion stage?"

Rey shook her head no, feeling her ears redden. She just wanted the part.

 _"Those_ are the types of people I sell this junk to. You're better than that. Trust me, this thing is beyond repair."

Rey clenched her fists. "That's just it though. It's not. I know I can fix it, otherwise I wouldn't be hanging around here all the time. I get stuff like this everyday. It's never stopped you before."

Maz looked at her with plead, but she was already ringing up the item. "I just don't want you to walk away feeling like you've been cheated."

The item was already placed in her satchel when Rey exchanged a few portions for the good. Even though Maz didn't feel it, she was content with her purchase.

"I can fix anything. A deal is a deal and I'd say that I have pretty adequate judgement. Trust me, I'll know when I have been cheated."

Rey kindly thanked her and skipped away, but Maz sadly watched her go. She tsked and began ringing up the next customer's items.

"That girl is gonna go through life thinking that she can fix anything" she uttered. "But she'll soon find that sometimes she can't."

 

*****

 

Though she enjoyed scavenging, Rey always looked forward to the end of the day. But it was only because the ending was the best part.

When she would return from the junkyard, she could tell it would be a good day from the smoke wafting from the chimney as she neared the cottage she resided in. In fact, though she was bone deep fatigued from a hard day's work, she broke into a sprint, giddiness quickly drowning weariness.

Smoke meant something was brewing, and by brewing she mean being melded, molded or melted into something more pristine than before and quite fascinating. Eager to get onto the next project, she burst through the door with her findings in tow.

"Finn! You better not be getting started without me!" She chimed as she slammed the door shut.

 Almost as soon as she put her things on the table, she heard footsteps approaching from the basement. The door swung open and out stepped Finn, holding a lump of clay and wearing a white apron. He grinned warmly and chuckled, laying the clay on the table like pizza dough.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing. I was only getting the oven warmed up, just the way you like it."

Rey felt charmed by his courtesy and pulled her stuff from the table so she could work with it outside. When she sat down,she got to preparing the Clay shapes so Finn could rotate them into the oven and while that was happening, she would also prepare dinner for the both of them. Because of the long day she settled for sandwiches and sweet tea.

 While she was molding some clay into a bowl, she looked out at the scene before her.

 She loved living here. Dozens of cottages lined up together, seemingly identical but also different to the owner's desires. Trees envelopes the town, creating a canopy of bright leaves and enough sunshine to say they had a fairly normal climate. The village was always so lively , people bustling about , the endless chatter to provide her with a white noise-like comfort. Even if some of the villagers weren't particularly friendly with her.

 But she didn't care. All that she cared about was Finn.

"That's a marvelous collection you've got there" a voice said behind her. Rey smirked and moved over on the stool allowing Finn to sit beside her.

"Maz said it was useless junk" Rey replied. "But she says that everyday."

Finn shook his head and reached for a sandwich and grabbed one of her buyings, the gears turning in his head with already a few hundred uses. Rey could tell by his expression.

"This looks like an opportunity to me. This is simply amazing..." He marveled as he picked up another piece. "I could definitely use this! I don't know how you do it."

Rey beamed and took a swig of her sweet tea.

"It's all instinct."

Finn nodded fondly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Your father would be so proud."

Rey let her grin linger bittersweetly.

Her father was a touchy subject which to only Finn she was comfortable talking about. Only barely though as chatter about him always brought back bad memories. They had fought to live for so long and after he had lost that battle in a horrible incident...well, Rey had been struggling ever since. 

She sighed and set her cup down. "Maybe so. But I won't feel like I've made him proud until we finish that droid."

What started as a project between father and daughter had suddenly become an abandoned one. But Rey knew that with Finn's help they could both finish the droid, and through that it would be like his spirit was still there. Rey had dedicated nearly nine years to it and they were almost done. She was nearly ready to let him go.

But not yet.

Finn was about to comment on that when suddenly they heard a commotion from just down the road. Both of them stood up and with a better view, Rey could clearly see the struggle, and she could hear the scream from where she was standing. She recognized the mayor from a mile away, stooped up on his horse with a few of his men around, circling a woman with their mares. She seemed terribly distressed and Rey felt a tug at her heart.

" Let's go check it out" she said and Finn obediently followed her.

When they finally neared the bustle, Rey boldly stepped out in front of the woman, waving her arms up to get attention.

"Whoa whoa! What seems to be the problem?!"

The rider suddenly pulled back at the reigns and the scuffle fell silent, the only noise coming from curious villagers that were attracted by the scene. Rey made eye contact with his icy stare, but it was clear he had no intent to harm her.

"Rey" he replied. " I am capable of handling this. Run along."

After all these years she was startled that he used her name, but she took that as an invitation to talk informally to him.

"Hux" she voiced calmly. "Whatever this woman has done I assure it was done without wrong intentions."

The frightened villager suddenly clung to her side, but Rey still stood firm. Hux finally spoke.

"It is illegal to trespass near the old manor on the hillside. I believe I had made that explicitly clear. This woman was about to do just that."

Rey looked at the lady and without questioning, she gave her reasoning.

"My son has been missing for five days, and you _men_ have failed to do anything about it! Someone has to rescue my baby! And if not you than who!?"

She was hysterical now, but Hux seemed unfazed by it. Rey felt compelled to do something, but Hux raised his hand as if to shush her. He gestured to his men.

" I can assure you that my men are on the case, ma'am. All we can do now is wait. There is a reason why that place is forbidden to venture and I'm sure you're not eager to be tried of treason."

The woman suddenly became a blubbering mess, but gathered the strength to grab Rey by the elbows. Rey tried to shush her but she was already begging.

"They must find him. They must find him."

Hux was already moving away as if the problem had been solved. Rey pushed the woman into Finn's arms and charged after Hux.

"Hey! What if I go after him!?" The proposition felt abnormal on her tongue.

Hux jumped off of his horse so fast, Rey initially thought he had fallen off of it. But he tromped toward her with great composure. A great deal of anger was displayed on his face.

"You so much as go near that mansion and I swear to you you'll regret it, girl" he snarled. "There are things about that place that you cannot even begin to comprehend. I will not have your blood on my hands."

Rey backed away, frightened by his threats. This was not the boy she once knew.

"What happened to the old Hux?" She asked.

The man was already bording his horse again, feeling as though he had gotten the point across. He adjusted his hat and stared down at Rey with disgust and absolutely no trace of apathy. The woman's sobs still echoed in Rey's mind.

Hux glared at her and for the first time in her life, she felt helpless. 

"He died about the same time that your father did." 

Whipping the reigns, Hux left his old friend, galloping towards the heart of the town.

 


	2. The Knights Of Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out on Friday so I'll have plenty of time to write! Yay. >.

 She went to bed that night with the pit in her stomach so deep that she couldn't think of how to fill it. Except for with one thing.

They sent the poor woman away with only a promise. A promise that said she would bring her son back safely to her.

But in order to do that, Rey would have to break another promise.

So instead of sleeping, Rey just lied there, juggling the infinite possibilities that would come from fulling a peasant mother's wish or obeying the town leader. Ultimately, she found it wasn't hard for her to decide.

Flinging herself out of bed, she pulled on her gray sweatpants and grabbed her staff for extra measure. If the woman's son had managed to disappear, it must have meant there was some kind of danger. And Rey would be ready to face it.

Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for the surprises at the end of the hallway.

Haulting herself from swinging her staff into the figure standing around the corner, she slammed it into the ground, attempting to calm her ravage heartbeat.

"Finn!" She gasped, taking a darting glance at his bedroom door, then back at him again. "I thought you were asleep!" 

Finn was startled, but then shrugged and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I could sence your distress from a mile away. You're going to the manor, aren't you?"

Rey sighed. "I can't sleep. Not after what that woman said" and then quieter she added "some leader Hux has turned out to be."

Finn frowned. "I suppose there's no stopping you."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

 She was certain that she would have gone alone had she not felt his hand delicately slip into her own. She could feel that she was shaking.

"It's too dangerous. I...I won't have it..."

 Finn shushed her gently and grabbed the blaster off of the bureau.

"Hey. We're a duo. A package deal. 'Certain danger' buys one and they get the other one free, screaming and kicking."

Rey sucked in a shaky breath. Finn was always like this. Stubborn yet sweet. Cautious yet protective. And she adored him for that.

"I love you" she whispered. Finn smiled in the dark.

"I know."

 

They scampered quietly like squirrels in the night, careful to stay off of the roads to not alert the guards. They patrolled the streets after dark as if to enforce a curfew of some sorts implanted by Hux himself. Rey took it loosely.

"C'mon" she whispered as they made their way through the underbrush.

They had to crouch against the dirt most of the way but they moved fairly quickly, not allowing time for much discomfort. When the two got to the next clearing, Rey scrambled to her feet, finding herself at the edge of a cliff. The wind whipped at her hair as she turned to face the view.

Rey could see now that the cliff emptied into a canyon deep like a trench and not too terribly wide. Rocks jutted out from unnatural angles, some reaching the other side while others stuck out like thorns. They made it that much harder to see the bottom. That was no match to what they could see across.

The manor was colossal, bigger than anything Rey had ever seen in her whole life. Barely intact, the frame was worn and frail appearing. Ivy strangled the pillars on the steps and every window was cracked, crooked or missing. Each brick held a weariness that Rey would never know.

"The boy is in there. I can tell."

"How?" Finn asked, still catching his breath. Rey had begun to climb down the cavern.

"I can feel it."

Rey gripped her staff , suddenly laced with fear.

Something wasn't right. She tried to ignore her senses as she fumbled around in the dark for the rocks. When the trench got too narrow, she reached for the other side, switching feet positions and pressed herself up against the other wall. She began climbing immediately.

It was no surprise that Finn was right behind her and when she reached the top, she turned around to grab his hand, helping him hoist himself up. Finn scrambled to his feet and whistled.

"Now _that_ is what I call a castle."

"It's a manor" Rey mumbled and began her trek toward the building.

As they neared, Rey's feelings about the place became more and more uncertain. But her feelings about the boy didn't. She was simply afraid of what she would find.

Rey planted her feet in front of the door and grabbed a knob. Her heart beat was practically in sync with every creak.

She stepped in and looked around.

The air was dramatically chillier inside and definitely a lot more musty. It was still like death and Rey felt a tingle move up her spine. Though Finn was right there, she suddenly felt that she was not alone.

"Hello?" She called out. A clammy hand suddenly viced down on her mouth.

 It took her two seconds to break free and regain her balance. She turned toward her friend.

"Finn! Have you gone daft!?" she hissed. He pulled her away from the door.

"I'm not the one who's completely lost their mind. What if someone hears you!?"

Rey yanked her arm away from his grasp.

"Then I'll say hi."

Eventually, Rey convinced Finn to go on a walk with her so they could explore more of the manor. Her interest piqued when she spotted a hallway, lined with armored knights. Except, of course, there were no bodies occupying them.

Rey stared in awe at the bright armor, the color of moons. She put her hand up against a milky white helmet, brushing off layers of dust.

"Curious" she whispered. Finn was already moving down the hallway.

Rey followed him until they reached a particularly warmer room. She could see that a lit fireplace was making that possible.

"Oh god" Finn whispered. Rey ignored him.

Her heart was focused on the mantle. She took slow steps toward it, blood roaring in her ears. Panic rang in her mind, but Rey declined it's warning.

A sheet hung against the wall over the mantle. Rey pulled it free, revealing a painting underneath.

And her blood froze in her veins.

**Amidala and Skywalker**

Oil on Canvas

96x192"

Turning to leave, she found herself face to face with a monster.

 


End file.
